1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel, more particular to a resistive type of touch panel and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, touch panels are broadly applied on a variety of electrical products (e.g. global positioning system, GPS, personal digital assistant, PDA, mobile phone and hand-held PC etc.) to be a new generation of input interfaces and to replace the tradition input interface such as keyboard and mouse etc. The application of touch panels not only elevates the friendliness of the human-machine interface, but also saves much room for placing a larger display panel after removing the tradition input device, so as the larger display for users can be convenient to review information thereon.
Traditionally, depending on different working principles, touch technologies of touch panels can be divided into an optical type, a supersonic type, an ultrared type, a capacitive type and a resistive type thereof in which the resistive type (i.e. film on glass) of the touch panels is still the most common type in the such electrical products.
The traditional resistive type of touch panels can be induced by a voltage detection method, and the traditional resistive type of touch panels includes an upper electrode portion, a lower electrode portion and a plurality of partition elements separately arranged between the upper electrode portion and the lower electrode portion. The upper electrode portion and the lower electrode portion are respectively provided with a transparent conductive glass (e.g. Indium Tin Oxide glass) and a transparent conductive film (e.g. Indium Tin Oxide film) in which each transparent conductive film is overlaid on the corresponding transparent conductive glass so as for users to touch.
However, the touch panel can be defined into an effective pressing inducing area (called central induction region hereinafter) and the edges of the touch panel (called peripheral region hereinafter) surrounding the central induction region. When a user operates the touch panel to touch/press a position in the central induction region neighboring to the peripheral region, the user normally needs to press hard to provide higher pressure on the touch panel for sending a operating signal. Thus, after doing that in many times, a so-called “Edge Effect” will be easy to happen, that is, the position of the transparent conductive film neighboring to the peripheral region is easy to get elastically fatigued, even to cause cracked, so as to reduce the product life of the transparent conductive film and then further to lead malfunction of the entire product in use.
As shown above, the conventional touch panel mentioned above obviously exists inconveniences and disadvantages which are needed to be improved. Thus, in order to solve the inconvenience and disadvantages, people in the related industrial field are desired to develop a solution for the inconvenience and disadvantages, but still can not provided a proper way to solve the inconvenience and disadvantages for a long time.
So how to effectively improve the structural strength of the transparent conductive film, especially to the structural strength of the transparent conductive film neighboring to the peripheral region so as to amplify the pressing endurance of the transparent conductive film, shall be concerned.